FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a system for the accurate positioning of an apparatus in a preselected one of several possible positions in a horizontal and/or vertical path of movement by remote control of the apparatus via a digital position reader unit.
The aim is a positioning system which has general application for positioning an apparatus along arbitrary movement paths, but preferably rectilinear and uniform or uniformly curved paths of movement and particularly vertical and horizontal movement paths.